


色欲之罪

by charAnady



Category: Undertale (Video Game), X-tale - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, Mind Control, Overwrite, Rape, X-tale, male only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charAnady/pseuds/charAnady
Summary: 如果X-Gaster当初做的实验，开启的路线不是“屠杀”而是“做爱”呢？于是刚回到家的X!chara，在面对被另一种方式改写的frisk后，变成了另一种他从未想象过的样子。chara右，chara右，chara右，重要的事情强调三遍，想看frisk当受的拆逆死可以不用看了Xtale人类组only，全程都Xtale背景，没有其他人类组半强迫非自愿性爱，没有展开的车，仅仅是一些描写。暂时只想先写大致故事，有缘再补车【。】可能长篇，结局可能是he，但首先我得先有决心写到最后【……】ooc和bug很多，欢迎捉虫，欢迎提建议来个人跟我一起嗑人类组吧，来个人教我打tag吧，来个人教我写文吧！【痛哭流涕】
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (X-tale), Charisk - Relationship, 人类组 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	色欲之罪

-ENTRY NUMBER 0. TIMELINE NUMBER 4.  
-■■■跟我讲了关于人类的无限可能性。  
-我对此很感兴趣。我从没想过人类所包含的巨大潜力。  
-或许，在我世界里那两个不会被overwrite的人类存在，是有更深的意义的。我决定拿他们做个实验。

——人类有七宗罪。  
——傲慢，愤怒，贪婪，嫉妒，怠惰，色欲，暴食。  
——在面对自己犯下的罪孽时，人类的决心又会出现怎样的变化呢？  
  
  
  
  
  


-ENTRY NUMBER 1. TIMELINE NUMBER 4.  
-我将改写其中一个孩子，来测试他们的决心与罪孽的结合会产生什么力量。  
-我很期待实验结果。

【OVERWRITE-侵蚀】  
【载入模块：性爱】  
“仪器都在工作吗？必须保持连接通畅，不能遗漏任何数据。”  
“是、是的，先生，已经确认连接，开始记录了。所植入的灵魂碎片能量波动稳定，足够实、实验品随时创造他所需的条件……”  
话音刚落，之前还在XG的骨手下挣扎的frisk睁开了他的眼睛。  
粉紫色的心形瞳仁。  
——  
chara刚回到家时，房间里一片狼藉，地上的巧克力蛋糕不知碎了多久，满房间充斥着香甜的气息。  
曾经chara最为迷恋的巧克力香气现在反倒使他慌张起来。他急忙四处寻找frisk，最后在角落里看见了把自己裹成一团的bro。  
他松了口气，刚想上前问发生了什么，却突然被抓住了手腕。  
一阵天旋地转之后，chara发现自己躺在了frisk身下，而自己的兄弟抿着唇一言不发，唯独睁开的眼里浮着一抹不详的粉紫色。  
“等一下，bro，你这是要干……唔唔！”  
突如其来的接吻让chara的大脑瞬间炸开，他对frisk的所作所为毫无防备，直到唇瓣分开时他还头昏脑涨的，就连frisk拉扯开他衣服都没阻止。  
之后的事chara觉得自己像在做梦——frisk不由分说地摁着他操了一顿。等他终于从高潮的余韵里恢复思考时，才反应过来插在自己体内的是什么。  
不容他消化这个事实，frisk就把他抱起来，抵在墙上又操了好一通。  
frisk几下动作就把chara仅有的反抗彻底瓦解。他被干得嗓子都哭哑了，多次高潮后整个人软绵绵地靠在frisk身上，连后穴里满到溢出的液体都顾不上了，记忆终点只剩下一片空白。

chara重新睁开眼后，发现自己被关在一个封闭的小房间里。  
四周没有窗，只有房间另一头有扇门。他疑惑于自己为什么会在这里，下意识起身想离开，刚迈出没几步颈部突然被勒住。  
瞬间的束缚扯得他跪到了地上。chara回过头，一条铁链从床头直直延伸向他。他第一反应就是抚摸自己的脖颈，然后碰到了铁链的另一端——一个皮质项圈。  
项圈？！这是闹哪出？chara惊疑不定，这时身体各处肌肤的信息终于传递到了大脑——  
好痛！  
全身上下都酸疼无比，提不起一丝力气，刚刚那么一坐下后就再也站不起来了。chara终于注意到了身上斑驳的红紫痕迹，并由此回想起了一些不堪的画面……  
“该死！为什么会发生这种事！”他的脸又一次涨得通红。这种做梦都不会出现的情景，偏偏成了现实。他再怎么不愿相信，也没法忽视自己满身的性爱印记。而造成这一切的罪魁祸首……  
他望向打开的门前站着的人影。  
他的兄弟，frisk，端着食物慢慢走向他。常年眯起的眼睛现在隐约流转着不祥的紫光，令人不寒而栗。  
他一言不发地坐到chara面前，把饭放在地上。  
chara皱着眉盯着他，而frisk也静静地注视着他。兄弟二人就这样沉默地对视了好久。  
最后还是chara先开口：“bro，你做了什么？”  
明知故问。chara心想。现在自己的境况不就说明了一切。可他又不愿意相信，他还是想从对方口中得到另一个答复，告诉他这一切只是做梦，也许醒来就结束了……  
可是frisk还是静静地注视着他。什么都没说。  
尴尬蔓延开来，他忍不住又要说什么：“bro，我……”  
frisk以闪电般的速度抓起面包塞进他嘴里，堵住了他所有的问话。  
“吃。”  
很平静的声音，没有一点波动，就好像什么都没发生似的。  
chara瞪大了眼睛，似乎还是想表达什么。  
“吃完再说。”  
frisk静静地看着chara几下吃完了他带来的所有吃的。他伸手，指尖抹掉了chara嘴角残余的巧克力酱。  
过于暧昧的动作让chara浑身一僵，接下来frisk的动作更是让chara脸上发热——他含住了擦去巧克力酱的指尖。  
“等等，frisk！你在……啊啊啊啊？？！”  
没等chara多问一句话，frisk就抱起他扔到床上，然后自己也压了上来。  
“frisk！你到底是唔唔唔唔唔！”  
直接的一个吻让chara头昏脑涨，而frisk已经开始下一步动作。他三两下扒掉两人的衣服就开始在对方身体上肆虐，又添了不少吻痕。  
奇怪的是，chara觉得自己这次似乎并不想反抗，被触摸过的肌肤也传来了不算陌生的快慰感……好奇怪，为什么会这样？  
他并没意识到自己刚刚吃下的东西加了药，只知道现在身体里越来越热，甚至希望frisk能更多地贴近自己，能狠狠地碾压自己来熄灭体内的火……  
好想要他……  
chara昏头昏脑地伸手揽住frisk的肩，毫无防备地躺在frisk身下任他摆弄。吻从锁骨印到肚脐，越往下chara喘得越厉害，到最后他甚至自己开口请求——“进来吧。”  
又是一番纠缠。结束后frisk解开了床头的铁链，抱着精疲力尽的chara去了浴室。  
chara看着墙壁，意识到这里还是他们的家。  
可是他们家里什么时候有那样的小房间了？  
他看着frisk把他抱进浴缸，看着他握着铁链也挤进浴缸，表情毫无变化。  
就算不说两人一起挤在狭小浴缸的问题，现在铁链另一头还连着他的项圈，怎么感觉像bro牵着他出来洗澡……？  
热水传来的温度让他不由自主地放松下来，睡意一下子笼罩了他，塞满大脑的问题也越来越远。他渐渐支撑不住，在浴缸中睡去了。  
半梦半醒间，他隐约感觉到有人抱着他回到暗室里，然后帮他盖好了被子，在他额头上轻轻点了一下。

他又一次醒来。又一次脸颊通红。  
他和frisk是怎么了……？  
更多的问题闹哄哄挤在他的脑中，可是他从来没机会开口问。  
而且即使他问了，frisk也不会作答。  
他只会给他一个吻，或者喂他吃下一个药丸，然后挑起他的欲火跟他做一场。  
chara从在这房间里醒来后就没能自己出去过。他被一次次折磨得精疲力尽后才会被抱出去清洁，而平时，拴着他的铁链不会松动半分。  
他研究过那个锁，但无济于事。到现在也只有frisk能解下铁链，但frisk解下后都不会松手，而那时他也基本没有力气挣脱了。  
因此，他现在算是被监禁在这里了。  
而且frisk总会来这里折腾他。从一开始单纯的上床，到后面拿各种玩具给他体验。当frisk第一次将跳蛋塞到chara体内时，他差点从床上跳起来，但很快，高频率的刺激让他双腿发软，倒在frisk怀里流着泪求他关掉。这似乎起了反作用，后来frisk又塞了许多奇奇怪怪的玩意儿，久而久之chara居然也对此习惯了。他总在frisk怀里被用各种姿势玩到高潮。他不知道frisk为什么这么做，但他已经不会去问了。  
不论为什么会变成现在这样……如果是frisk所想的，那也没关系。  
他这样开解自己，没有意识到自己在性爱时抱frisk的双臂越收越紧。

——TBC——


End file.
